Drabbles in the Key of G1
by staringsideways
Summary: G1 Cartoon: How does life on Earth differ for the Autobots as they settle into their new planet? Five short drabbles created as part of the music challenge on LJ featuring mainly Powerglide, Hound, and Jazz.


_**Disclaimer**__ - Transformers are entirely the property of IDW/Hasbro/Dreamworks/Takara and likely many others with highly trained attack lawyers. I own nothing._

**DRABBLES IN THE KEY OF G1**

* * *

**Mr Blue Sky – ELO**

_Annnd away we go!_

Launching into the bright blue sky Powerglide couldn't help but loose himself in the sheer joy that was flying, swooping over the local human city with the sun on his wings he drifted lazily along the air currents, marvelling in the sheer sensation of the new planets atmosphere. Warm air ghosted along his sensors and crosswinds gently buffeted the red jet bringing snatches of sound from the city below.

Children waved as they saw the jet, well used to the alien robots who had taken residence in the local mountain. Tipping his wings Powerglide smiled internally and something within seemed to uncoil, it was as if the stress of the war was suddenly gone, evaporating in the warmth of the planets strange yellow star.

With a last wiggle of wings to the humans below he was climbing.

* * *

**Won't Get Fooled Again – The Who**

Timing, in this business timing was everything, a gradual shift into battle, sidestep into a defensive stance, weight shifted to the left to dodge laser fire, flip into a gully... and change.

Knowing the others opinion of his cowardly persona served as good a disguise as any physical change, Autobot Punch slowly rose from the dip in the landscape and made his steady way across to the other side of the field, allowing himself the pleasure of a brief and painful looking shot at the 'Con who had taken to beating his alter-ego senseless in an effort to stave off boredom.

* * *

**Missed Me – Dresden Dolls**

He circled, probing; claws ripped through delicate servos and were gone as suddenly as the pain flared. The injured mech staggered, clamping down on the damage, turning warily, scanners searching the darkness.

A low feral growl echoed along the metal canyon, sound reverberating in such a way to make pinpointing its location impossible.

Stalking, he circled again, steps slow, silent, and deliberate. In a flash the claws reached out again and sparks flew igniting the small amount of fluids that burst from ruptured lines, the terrified mech finally saw the face of his attacker in the brief flash of light

* * *

**Rock DJ – Robbie Williams**

Pulsing disco lights strobed across the rec room as the bass beat kicked in with a low rumble making everything shake, Jazz postured attempting to do something the humans called rapping to the tune, earning a laugh and a stream of good natured abuse from Blaster. Rewind and Eject were cutting their best Seventies Travolta poses in the light of the disco ball (where the pit had he gotten hold of that?), and the humans were simply gaping, open mouthed at the sight.

It was at that moment Prowl vowed never to approve anything the Saboteur suggested again without reading it thoroughly.

* * *

**Wanderlust – Mark Knopfler**

Hound woke with a start sensors registering the first drops of warm moisture hitting his armour, he tensed, systems automatically readying for pain. _Acid!_ His CPU screamed before optics came fully online and he was aware enough to realise he wasn't on Cybertron.

Open prairie stretched out in front of him, green space dotted with splashes of colour. Tension evaporated as the green mech drank in the sight. Cocking his head he looked up at the dark rain clouds that were sweeping across the sky, creating a dappled pattern of shadows across the landscape. With a contented sigh he sank back into the soft earth and shuttered his optics, relaxing as the harmless water hit his frame in a rhythmic song that drew him gently back into recharge.

* * *

_Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it._

_Comments/crit (be as harsh as you like) on pace and grammar appreciated!_


End file.
